Ramalan, Cermin dan Pengakuan
by fariacchi
Summary: Jika ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ramalan Profesor Tralewney, mungkin itu adalah sosok Draco Malfoy dalam ruangan feminin penuh cermin, berjalan menuju sebuah cermin bersinar dengan judul Harry di atasnya. # DMHP/DRARRY slash. My first fict in HP.


Dipersembahkan untuk—corettante-tantecoret—kakak-kakakku tercinta yang sudah meracuni otakku dengan sihir! **aicchan**, **Severnesh**, dan **Ambudaff**. Maaf abal, tapi ini untuk kalian! XD

**Pair:** DMHP/Drarry

**Rate/Genre:** T/Fantasy/Romance

**Warning:** _Boy's love_, _totally out of character_, _alternate timeline_, _alternate reality—maybe_, _not-so-canon at all_, plot melompat-lompat, minim deskripsi internal tokoh, _setting_ yang bisa jadi tidak sesuai canon dan sangat gaje. Dengan kata lain: _totally faria's imagination—with a little fantasy_.

Selamat—setidaknya cobalah untuk—menikmati.

**.**

**Harry Potter****©J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mr Potter! Astaga! Pertanda itu—di dalam bola kristalmu!"

"Apa itu Grim lagi, Profesor?"

"Bukan—bukan! Oh! Luar biasa! Itu 'anak panah'!"

"Panah?"

"CINTA!!! Kau akan menemukan cintamu, Mr Potter! Dan—oh! Jika saja ada bola kristal yang menampakkan 'busur', maka dialah cintamu!!"

"Oh!!! Aku menemukannya, Profesor!!!"

"Lihat! Aku benar! Dimana, dimana itu?"

"Di sini, Profesor! Di bola kristal—"

"Oh! Luar biasa!!! Bintang-bintang memberkati kalian berdua!!!"

"Apa—?"

"Selamat! Selamat, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy!"

* * *

**.**

**Ramalan, Cermin dan Pengakuan**

_~kisah singkat Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**

* * *

**Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang kelaparan pada jam makan siang. Di sudut meja bagian Gryffindor, Harry Potter menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya dengan agak malas. Di sebelah kanannya tampak sedang menikmati makanan penutup mereka, dua sahabat baiknya, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger—yang terakhir ini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Ada apa dengan Harry?" Hermione menoleh kepada Ron di sampingnya—yang baru saja menelan suapan _pudding_ terakhirnya.

Ron memandang pemuda berkacamata yang masih memandang makan siangnya dengan enggan, kemudian menoleh kembali ke Hermione dan berbisik, "sesuatu di kelas Ramalan membuatnya hilang nafsu makan."

Hermione menyerengitkan alisnya. "_Well_, jika kau bicara mengenai ramalan kematian dari Profesor Trelawney, bukankah itu sudah—"

"Bukan ramalan kematian!" Ron memotong ucapan gadis itu dengan sedikit berteriak dalam suara pelan.

Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menatap Ron—meminta penjelasan. Ron menoleh sedikit pada Harry yang tampak sedang mengunyah potongan kentangnya, kemudian menatap lurus jauh ke meja terujung di Aula Besar—tempat para Slytherin berkumpul.

"Ada apa sih?" Hermione mengikuti pandangan Ron dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang perak sedang menopang dagu dan menatap Harry dengan tajam. "Oh!" Terpekik kecil, Hermione berbisik ke arah Ron lagi, "apa si Malfoy itu melakukan sesuatu lagi? Astaga, biar aku kutuk dia!"

"Bukan—bukan!" Ron menggeleng lagi. Kali ini, dengan isyarat ia membuat Hermione mendekatkan kepalanya, kemudian pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

KLANG!

Piala perak yang sedang dipegang Hermione meluncur mulus dari tangannya dan terjatuh di atas meja dengan suara keras. Dalam hitungan detik gadis itu berdiri tiba-tiba dan menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"KAU BILANG PROFESOR TRELAWNEY MERAMALKAN BAHWA HARRY DAN—"

"SSSHHH!!!" Ron menarik jubah Hermione dan memaksa gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Ups—_sorry_," Hermione duduk dan memandang sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terkejut sebelum kembali memandang Ron. "Tapi… yang benar saja?!"

"Yeah. Aku bahkan memecahkan bola kristalku ketika ia membaca 'pertanda kristal' dari bola kristal Harry dan…"

"…Malfoy?"

Mereka berpandangan dan menatap sosok Draco Malfoy di meja Slytherin dari kejauhan.

Ron hanya menggeleng pasrah, sementara Hermione menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Sementara bisik-bisik dua sahabat di sebelahnya masih berlanjut, Harry menghela nafas. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Kelas Ramalan paling kacau selama ia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts.

Jika saja itu hanya ramalan sekilas yang diucapkan dengan gaya dramatis seperti ketika meramalkan kematian, mungkin Harry hanya akan tertawa kecil mendengar arti 'pertanda kristal'-nya.

Tapi… sampai menemukan pasangan 'pertanda kristal' itu… Harry sungguh curiga bahwa bakat Sybill Trelawney sebenarnya ada pada ramalan untuk asmara.

Oke, bukan itu masalahnya.

Harry mengacak rambutnya lagi. Meneguk sedikit jus labu dari pialanya, ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke meja terujung di Aula Besar. Tidak tersedak sudah merupakan keajaiban ketika Harry bertemu pandang dengan tatapan lurus Draco Malfoy.

Yang benar saja.

Tapi tunggu—lihat sisi baiknya. Sepertinya Harry tidak perlu merisaukan kacamatanya. Kacamatanya baik-baik saja. Karena apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi artinya sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Sebelum kelas ramalan tadi pagi, Harry bersumpah akan mengganti kacamatanya karena ia yakin ia _mengira_ melihat Draco Malfoy memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang ganjil.

Berikan sepuluh alasan untuk Draco Malfoy memandang Harry Potter sepanjang hari tanpa henti, dan Profesor Trelawney akan memberi 100 poin untuk asramamu.

Harry merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Uh… Harry?"

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dari esai Ramuan—yang harus dikumpulkannya besok siang, ia menemukan Hermione Granger menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak enak.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar persetujuan, Hermione segera duduk di depan Harry—di sudut ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang hangat dan nyaman. Sementara Hermione meletakkan tumpukan buku tebalnya, Harry kembali menuliskan sesuatu di esainya.

Setelah siap, Hermione mulai bicara, "ini mengenai…" Hermione sedikit ragu, namun kemudian memberanikan diri melanjutkan, "…ramalan Profesor Trelawney."

Harry berhenti menulis.

"_Sorry_, Harry. Aku hanya mendengar sedikit dari Ron. _Well_… aku ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya…" Hermione berujar dengan suara pelan untuk memastikan Neville Longbottom yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka tidak mendengar apapun. "…tentang ramalan kau dan Malfoy…"

Setelah nyaris meremas esai Ramuan-nya yang berharga detensi dengan Severus Snape, Harry menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ membahas itu, Hermione," ujar Harry. Ia beranjak untuk merapikan gulungan perkamennya yang bertebaran di permadani oranye cerah.

"Tapi, Harry—"

"Hermione! _Please_!"

Diam. Terdengar bunyi dari lembar-lembar buku yang dibalik oleh Neville.

Harry memandang Hermione lurus, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. "Setidaknya biarkan aku selesaikan esai Ramuan-ku dulu, atau Snape akan memberiku detensi sampai pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya."

Dengan itu Harry berjalan keluar, meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor—dan Hermione Granger yang menghela nafas dan menyerah.

Beberapa langkah berikutnya Harry sudah berada di balik jubah gaib—yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dibawanya kemana-mana—dan menyusuri lorong kastil Hogwarts pada jam malam.

Entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau bagaimana, Harry dengan tenang menyusuri lorong kastil Hogwarts, berjalan kesana kemari setelah memastikan Filch atau Mrs Norris tidak berada di dekatnya dengan peta rahasianya.

Niat hati hanya ingin mencari ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan esai Ramuan-nya yang masih kurang dua puluh senti lagi, Harry berbelok mencari lorong yang akan membawanya ke Kamar Kebutuhan.

Tepat, saat ia memeriksa petanya, ia menemukan titik kecil yang juga menuju kamar itu dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Mendadak Harry merasa sesak nafas ketika membaca nama itu.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry berhenti berjalan di balik jubah gaibnya.

Bertemu dengan Malfoy setelah sesi kelas ramalan yang menggemparkan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Tapi, rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Untuk apa Malfoy berjalan keluyuran malam-malam seperti ini? Untuk apa pula Malfoy mencari Kamar Kebutuhan—dan lagi, kapan ia mengetahui kamar itu?

Otak Harry memutuskan bahwa diam bertanya dalam hati tidak akan membawanya pada apapun. Menggulung petanya kembali, Harry berjalan cepat di bawah jubah gaib, menuju pintu masuk Kamar Kebutuhan.

Dan mata hijau cemerlang Harry menemukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang perak, dalam balutan jubah berlambang Slytherin yang angkuh, memandang sekeliling dengan hati-hati.

Harry menahan nafas.

Kemudian Draco Malfoy memejamkan mata beberapa saat, dan pintu Kamar Kebutuhan muncul begitu saja.

Draco melangkah yakin menuju pintu, menyisakan hanya sedetik bagi Harry untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul pemuda itu secepat yang ia bisa, dengan tergesa dan membawa buku dan gulungan perkamen untuk esai Ramuan-nya di bawah jubah gaib.

Tepat ketika pintu Kamar Kebutuhan menghilang, ujung jubah gaib Harry telah masuk dengan aman.

Harry masih berhati-hati ketika ia merapat di dinding batu untuk mengamati ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Sementara sosok Draco berjalan tenang menyusuri ruangan ganjil itu.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang luas, hangat dan didominasi warna violet yang feminin. Di sekeliling dinding batu terlihat puluhan cermin-cermin indah yang magis. Cermin itu disusun berbaris-baris memenuhi setiap dinding.

Harry memperhatikan cermin yang paling dekat dari dinding tempatnya berdiri, cermin itu terukir indah dengan nama seseorang di atasnya. Setelah mengamati sekeliling, Harry menemukan bahwa setiap cermin yang terpajang di ruangan itu memiliki satu nama di atasnya.

Ujung sepatu Draco yang beradu dengan lantai batu berlapis karpet warna magenta membuat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memperhatikan ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuju ujung ruangan, juga ketika tidak satupun cermin memantulkan sosok pemuda pirang perak itu ketika ia lewat.

Harry tidak bisa menebak ruangan apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh Draco Malfoy ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Kamar Kebutuhan.

Yang jelas, tumpukkan cermin dan warna violet bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikaitkan dengan Pangeran Slytherin bernama Draco Malfoy.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti Draco dengan perlahan, Harry menjaga jarak dan berjalan tanpa suara di balik jubahnya. Sesaat Draco tiba di sudut ruangan, ia melihat salah satu cermin bersinar ganjil. Cermin itu berada tepat di tengah barisan cermin lain—dengan tinggi yang sesuai tinggi tubuh Draco.

Meski dari kejauhan, Harry mampu melihat ukiran nama dari perak yang berkilau tepat di atas cermin yang dituju Draco. Dan jantung Harry nyaris berhenti.

Di sana tertulis jelas, HARRY POTTER.

Jika ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ramalan Profesor Tralewney, mungkin itu adalah sosok Draco Malfoy dalam ruangan feminin penuh cermin, berjalan menuju sebuah cermin bersinar dengan judul HARRY POTTER.

Sekarang Harry tidak yakin apakah kacamatanya benar-benar tidak rusak.

Draco baru saja berdiri di hadapan cermin yang bersinar itu, dan kilau putih menyambutnya seketika. Harry memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Kilau putih itu reda, dan perlahan mulai muncul bayangan di cermin itu.

Oke, mari coret pernyataan sebelumnya dan tambahkan.

Jika ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ramalan Profesor Tralewney, mungkin itu adalah sosok Draco Malfoy dalam ruangan feminin penuh cermin, berjalan menuju sebuah cermin bersinar dengan judul HARRY POTTER, _dengan sosok Harry Potter terpantul di dalamnya_.

Ini bukan bercanda.

Di cermin itu, bukan bayangan Draco yang muncul. Itu bayangan Harry, dalam balutan jubah dan syal Gryffindor-nya, dalam kacamata bundarnya, dalam mata hijaunya, bahkan—demi Merlin, dalam senyumnya yang begitu manis.

Harry merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke salah satu cermin terdekat. Ia tidak akan memamerkan senyum semacam itu kepada Draco Malfoy! Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia kira.

Apa yang diinginkan Draco Malfoy dengan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan Harry Potter?

Detak jantung Harry melaju cepat ketika dalam gerak yang begitu halus jari-jari kurus Draco menyentuh bayangannya di dalam cermin. Kemudian—Harry memutuskan bahwa kacamatanya benar-benar butuh diganti—ia melihat senyum di wajah Draco.

"Halo… Harry…" Draco bergumam perlahan—namun terdengar Harry dalam cermin terlihat tersenyum lebih lebar dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke arah jari Draco yang menempel di cermin.

Janggut Merlin—itu Draco Malfoy, menyentuh bayangan Harry Potter dalam cermin, tersenyum, dan memanggilnya 'Harry'. Lebih parah lagi, bayangan Harry Potter itu tersenyum lebih lebar dan berbalik menyentuh Draco dari sisi cermin!

Kepala Harry seperti berputar. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa berpikir, kaki Harry sudah melangkah lebih dulu untuk melihat Draco dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Apa kau mendengar ramalan Trelawney tadi?" Draco berbicara—terdengar lebih rileks dari biasanya.

Harry mematung. Sungguh ganjil, rasanya seperti Draco Malfoy benar-benar berbicara kepadanya.

Draco menarik jarinya dari cermin, lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ekspresi kesal terlihat di wajah Draco ketika ia bergumam, "berani-beraninya cenayang itu mempermalukanku di seisi kelas Ramalan."

Astaga, Harry tidak pernah bermimpi akan mampu mengenal sisi lain dari sosok Draco Malfoy seperti sekarang.

Draco memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian memandang bayangan Harry dengan matanya yang berkilat. Seringai puas ganti mengisi wajah pemuda itu, "tapi… akhirnya Trelawney benar-benar meramalkan sesuatu yang berguna. Bukan begitu…" Draco memberi jeda sedikit sebelum memanggil lagi, "…Harry?"

Getar aneh menjalari tubuh Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada yang begitu berbeda untuk memanggil namanya. Nada yang berbeda dan… menarik. Begitu menarik hingga Harry nyaris refleks untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku ingin tahu," Draco bicara lagi. "Apa yang ada di otakmu itu ketika Trelawney membaca pertanda dalam bola kristalmu?" Draco mengetuk-ngetuk cermin. Bayangan Harry dalam cermin menatap Draco dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Pandangan yang manis—sungguh mengerikan. Harry tidak akan pernah memandang Draco dengan cara seperti itu! Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia kira—lagi.

Draco kemudian melanjutkan, "apa kau menyadari arti pandangan-pandanganku padamu selama ini?"

BRUK!

Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya, Harry tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku dan perkamen esai Ramuan-nya dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Draco Malfoy menoleh seketika. Ekspresi tenangnya berganti dengan ekspresi curiga dan penuh selidik. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, namun yang tertangkap olehnya hanyalah cermin-cermin tanpa bayangan.

Jantung Harry berdegup lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Di bawah jubah gaib, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Tapi anehnya, ia _tidak_ berdoa atau berharap Draco _tidak_ menemukan keberadaannya. Ia hanya diam, menunggu dengan cemas.

Draco terlihat agak tidak tenang ketika mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah. Kemudian ia maju beberapa langkah, mengamati dengan begitu hati-hati. Tongkatnya membelah udara, seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Harry refleks memejamkan mata ketika Draco berada tepat di depan dirinya—yang tersembunyi jubah. Harry belum sempat menahan nafasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco menyeringai dan mundur kembali beberapa langkah.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Keluarlah, Potter!" Draco berujar seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry yang masih tidak terlihat.

Sebuah tusukan kecil terasa di hatinya ketika Harry mendengar nada dingin biasa yang dilontarkan Draco Malfoy kepadanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Harry ketika ia membuka jubah gaibnya dan membiarkan Draco Malfoy memandang sosoknya yang nyata—bukan bayangan seperti di dalam cermin.

Seperti tersihir suatu mantra non-verbal, Harry bahkan tidak bersusah payah mengambil tongkatnya dari balik jubah. Ia hanya berdiri, membiarkan Draco menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Kemudian satu tarikan nafas terdengar ketika ucapan mulai siap dilontarkan.

"Dra—"

"Kenapa mengikuti—"

Diam.

Draco tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia baru saja menyadari apa yang hampir diucapkan Harry. Harry sendiri tertegun setelah menyadari apa yang hampir diucapkannya untuk memanggil Draco Malfoy.

Draco menurunkan tongkatnya. "Kau—barusan… apa yang kau akan kau ucapkan?" ia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi ekspresi senang yang sedikit muncul dari matanya yang berkilat.

Harry mendadak merasa wajahnya panas.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa…" hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab.

Harry tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, dimana Draco menyudutkannya, memaksa dirinya takluk begitu saja.

Mengepalkan tangan, Harry berusaha membalik keadaan—atau setidaknya itu yang terlintas di otaknya. "Hobi yang membuat merinding, bukan?" ujar Harry.

Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan ganjil yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Harry mengira akan segera mendengar mantra, atau setidaknya serangan kata-kata balik dari sosok pemuda di depannya. Tapi tidak. Selama apapun Harry menunggu, tidak ada balasan.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan dengan cermin bertuliskan namaku itu?" Harry mencoba lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," hanya itu jawaban Draco.

Mendadak Harry merasa marah. Jelas urusannya, kan? Itu cermin bertuliskan namanya! Itu bayangannya! Dan itu dirinya yang dipanggil dengan nama depan…

Oke, Harry mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Kamar ini… kamar apa?" Akhirnya itu yang Harry tanya.

Draco mendekati Harry, membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian ia berujar singkat, "ikuti aku."

"Ap—" Harry tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup keras ketika Draco berada begitu dekat di depan wajahnya.

Draco Malfoy berjalan meninggalkan cermin HARRY dan bayangan yang ada di dalamnya, menuju sebuah cermin berukuran raksasa di tengah dinding yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk Kamar Kebutuhan ini.

Harry mengikuti dengan patuh, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam hati—atau otaknya. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan emosi apa yang sekarang ada di dalamnya.

"Berdiri di sana," Draco menunjuk sebuah motif lingkaran di permadani violet yang tepat berhadapan dengan cermin besar itu.

Harry tidak membantah.

"Pejamkan mata," ujar Draco lagi.

Ketika sepasang mata hijau Harry terpejam, ia bergetar merasakan sentuhan Draco di bahunya.

"Cermin ini akan mengintip isi hatimu…" Draco berujar dengan nada yang tidak pernah didengar Harry sebelumnya. Mendadak Harry menelan ludah—jantungnya masih berdebar ganjil. "Hanya yang hidup yang akan terlihat. Menembus rahasia paling jauh yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri…"

Cermin raksasa bersinar ganjil, Harry mampu merasakannya—dan tangan Draco di pundaknya.

"Ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati, 'tunjukkan pengakuan hatiku', dan buka matamu…"

Harry merasa melayang. Perasaan hangat yang aneh menjalar tepat setelah ia berbisik, "Tunjukkan pengakuan hatiku."

Membuka mata dengan ragu-ragu, hal pertama yang dilihat Harry adalah cermin besar yang kosong tanpa bayangan. Kemudian wajah Draco yang muncul dari samping tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya, berusaha mengacuhkan keganjilan di sekitarnya.

Draco tidak menjawab, namun berputar, berjalan menuju sudut lain. Harry memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kilau putih di sebuah cermin di sudut ruangan. Cermin itu tidak berkilau dan muncul bunga api perak di sekelilingnya, berputar dan berakhir di atas cermin.

Kemudian bunga api perak itu bergerak lambat menuliskan suatu nama.

Harry merasa jantungnya akan melompat ketika melihat huruf-huruf itu perlahan dikenalnya membentuk suatu nama.

Draco Malfoy berdiri tak jauh dari cermin, dan berujar tenang, "Itu cermin yang akan menunjukkan pengakuan hatimu."

Harry melangkah ragu, namun ia akhirnya tiba di depan cermin ketika sebuah sinar putih yang begitu terang memaksanya memejamkan mata.

Beberapa detik kemudian Harry membuka mata, dengan jantung berdebar. Sesungguhnya, ia menduga sesuatu, dan ragu bahwa dugaannya meleset.

Dan tentu saja, dugaan Harry tepat.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika melihat sosok yang terpantul di cerminnya. Senyum ajaib yang terpantul dari sosok itu membuatnya seperti membeku.

Kemudian Harry membuang pandangannya ke samping, mencari sosok Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi… apa yang terpantul di sana?" Draco berujar, dengan senyum yang membuat Harry tercekat. Senyum yang sama persis dengan yang terpantul dari sosok di cerminnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang perak itu melangkah mendekati Harry dengan perlahan.

"Apa hatimu mengakui sesuatu yang luar biasa…" Draco menyentuhkan tangannya ke dagu Harry, kemudian memanggil, "…Harry?"

Getaran ganjil itu lagi-lagi menyusup ke seluruh inci tubuh Harry. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata ketika sepasang mata indah Draco menatapnya lurus, ketika senyum di wajah Draco terlihat begitu nyata di hadapannya.

Dan dua bibir itu bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang magis.

Harry merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang membuatnya melupakan segala tentang dirinya sendiri. Yang bergema dalam kepalanya adalah tulisan yang tertempel di atas cermin perak itu… nama sosok yang menjeratnya tanpa sadar…

Draco Malfoy.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Harry dan Draco berdiri di hadapan pintu Kamar Kebutuhan yang menutup kembali dan dari luar hanya tampak seperti dinding batu biasa.

"Jadi," Harry memulai. Pemuda itu mendekap jubah gaib dan gulungan perkamen berisi esai Ramuan-nya yang terlupakan di dada, kemudian menoleh ke sosok di sampingnya. "Kau mau mengambil kelas Ramalan untuk OWL tahun depan?" Harry menyeringai kecil.

Draco menatapnya dengan tajam dan berujar seraya membawa buku Ramuan milik Harry di satu tangannya, "setelah apa yang Trelawney lakukan terhadap imej Malfoy-ku pagi tadi? Yang benar saja."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Tidak merasa berterima kasih atas ramalan itu, Draco?"

"Mungkin. Sedikit berterima kasih pada fakta bahwa ternyata ia memang bisa meramal misalnya?"

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku tidak akan mengambil Ramalan untuk OWL-ku tahun depan—kecuali jika aku ingin menulis seribu tanda kematian untukku sendiri dalam ujian tertulisnya," Harry tersenyum.

Draco memandangnya dengan serius. "Ingatkan aku, Harry. Sekali lagi aku mendengar ramalan kematian untukmu, aku akan memastikan ia _menyesal_ pernah meramalkan _kita_."

Harry tertawa lagi. Mereka kemudian melangkah berdampingan menyusuri lorong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa mengendap-endap untuk menemukan Kamar Pengakuan termasuk dalam _imej Malfoy_ yang kau maksud?"

Draco mendengus. "Kau memang menyebalkan, _Potter_. Bahkan setelah fakta bahwa kita saling menyukai."

"Yeah. Kau dan kesombonganmu itu, _Malfoy_. Hampir saja kau membuatku menyesal masuk ke kamar tadi," Harry berujar santai.

Namun dua pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan saling melirik dari sudut mata mereka masing-masing. Berjalan bersama, dengan hati-hati Harry dan Draco menyusuri lorong gelap Hogwarts.

Siapa yang mengira bahwa ramalan Sybill Trelawney terjadi begitu tepat dan cepat? Bahkan Harry dan Draco sama sekali ragu bahwa hal tersebut bukan kebetulan.

Namun setidaknya, Harry punya beberapa hal baik yang menunggunya.

Pertama, sudah jelas bahwa kacamatanya tidak rusak, dan ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah menggantinya. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya selama ini memang nyata. Draco memang _selalu_ memandangnya.

Kedua, esai Ramuan-nya tidak selesai—yang artinya ia akan kena detensi dengan Snape. Namun karena Draco bersumpah tidak akan menyelesaikan esainya juga, sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktu detensi dengan Draco—meski masih dengan asumsi bahwa Severus Snape akan tega memberi detensi untuk murid emasnya.

Ketiga—dan terakhir, kelas Ramalan berikutnya akan menyenangkan, jika bola kristalnya menunjukkan 'pertanda' yang _seperti biasa_.

Harry begitu penasaran memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Draco jika Profesor Trelawney sekali lagi menyebutkan bahwa Harry memiliki Grim dalam bola kristalnya.

Tawa kecil Harry bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Draco di sampingnya. Harry merasa lega, nyaman dan tenang. Sepertinya ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Biarkan cerita untuk Ron dan Hermione menyusul lain waktu. Harry hanya ingin menikmati aroma Draco yang masih menempel padanya untuk beberapa waktu.

Kemudian dua sosok pemuda itu menghilang di salah satu ujung lorong gelap Hogwarts.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, Sybill Trelawney baru saja muncul dari balik sebuah pintu rahasia di dekat patung. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir ketika percakapan itu terdengar olehnya, dan memegang erat botol _sherry_-nya sebelum berjalan menuju Kamar Kebutuhan.

Wanita itu mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk meramalkan kematian Harry Potter dalam kelas Ramalan berikutnya.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

**Catatan Faria:**

AP—APA INI?!!! GAJE! GAJE! *pundung* Hyaa~ nggak punya ide, sekalinya punya malah _nowhere_ begini =_=. Ampuni aku, Ainee! Padahal ini untukmu! Tapi malah ngawur! Meski aku juga sudah kursus kilat sama Tante Ambu, tetap saja akan ada _setting_ yang salah. DX

Uh, ini memang ada _missing-plot_, soalnya ada niat bikin _spin-off_ dari sudut pandang lain (yang entah kapan akan kubuat /plak/). Jujur aku kurang puas dengan hasil ini, tapi untuk sesajen pertama… nggakpapa kan? XD

Makasih buat Ainee dan Tante Ambu yang sudah bersedia aku tanya-tanya baik di SMS maupun di thread workshop fandom HP, juga buat Nieronee yang sudah meracuniku sejak dulu dengan DRARRY!

Ini sungguh abal, banyak bolong di sana-sini, mohon kritik dan sarannya dengan jujur (_ _). Sebagai hadiah kecil, ada _omake_ setelah ini! Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**

* * *

.**

**~…dan Ramalan yang Lain…~**

**.**

"Profesor Trelawney? Apa ini? Bukankah hari ini kita masih akan melihat pertanda dalam bola kristal?"

"Oh—tidak, tidak, hari ini kita akan mempelajari pertanda dalam tetesan tinta! Mulailah dengan meneteskan tinta dari pena bulu kalian dengan penuh konsentrasi. Lalu…"

"Profesor! Tinta milik Harry membentuk tengkorak!"

"Apa—oh? Astaga, Mr Potter—"

"Ya, Profesor? Kapan bencana untukku akan datang?"

"Tunggu! Uh—Se-sepertinya… itu bukan tengkorak. Itu…"

"Tampak seperti biskuit bagiku, Harry."

"Oh! Biskuit! Benar—biskuit! Selamat Mr Potter! Kau akan… akan…"

"Dimakan seseorang?"

"Ya—Mr Malfoy, benar! Kau akan dimakan! Uh—maksudnya…"

"Hei, Harry, tidakkah pelajaran Ramalan menjadi aneh?"

"Entahlah, Ron. Tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa… ramalan itu… sepertinya akan terjadi…"

"Hah?"

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco—tebakan yang bagus! coret—ayomakanHarry—coret *grin*

Nah, REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – APRIL 2010 ~**_


End file.
